Rowdyruff Pups!
by pecapaff
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys have been turned into dogs. An even bigger surprise is that the girls have adopted them. Will the boys finally realize that the girls aren't they think they are? And what will the girls do when they find out who're the dogs? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a new story... Rowdyruff Pups? i got this idea when da girls were turned to dogs**

**Blossom: this'll be life ur FOURTH 1!**

**Me: and i still hav mor ideas!**

**Buttercup: oh joy... NOT!**

**Me: shut up!**

**Bubbles: its pretty obvious wat its about, dontcha think?**

**Me: yeah... DISCLAIMER!**

**All:...**

**Me: Brick u do it!**

**Brick: wat y me?**

**Me: do u want something 'tragic' to happen to u...?**

**Brick:*gulps* Hyperrima doesn't own us or the girls! **

**Me: on with da story! **

**

* * *

**

The first Saturday of summer and every kid was enjoying their afternoon. Townsville's hereos, also, were relaxing today. Eight years since the girls were born, and there was still crime. From time to time, Mojo will destroy the town along with the common villians. HIM dissapeared and the Gang Grene Gang parted over the years, infact Ace and Snake were the only ones left. But... a known and feard trio stopped their games of fun a few months ago. This bothered a certain red head puff...

"I mean, come on! They wouldn't just stop all of a suddun!" Blossom ranten on. She and her sisters were relaxing in their pool, the Proffeser had built a few years back.

"So what?" the green puff argued. She was swimming while Bubbles was tanning near by, watching her sister fight, well argue. Blossom paced around the pool trying to figure out the boys so called 'plan'. "And stop pacing around and just-"

"-Chill for a sec', man!" Butch yelled at his red head brother. Boomer nodded in agreement.

"How can you say that?" Brick crossed. "Those sissies are out havin' a good time. We should attack and get out revenge!"

His brothers were about to argue until Mojo walked, "Brick is right." he said simply, that's a first.

"Ha!"

"But, I, Mojo Jojo, have come up with a new plan! A plan that will defeat the POWERPUFF GIRLS, as in your enemies and every other villian in this town! And once those girls are gone, thanks to my genius plan, we-"

"Alright, we get it!" Butch cut him off.

"Yeah, just spit it out!"

"I, Mojo Jojo, had once turned those retched girls into puppies! But that green puff ruined my plan to rule the world! So I have came up with a plan to turn-"

"Us into DOGS!" Butch interrupted again.

"Must you always inturrupted me?" Mojo exclaimed. "As I was saying, I will turn the Rowdyruff Boys into pups! That way you can use the information you have about the girls and use it against them!" he laughed maniacly.

Brick rolled his eyes, "And how is that supposed to defeat them?"

Mojo smirked, "You three will become the Powerpuffs dogs!"

"No way am I going to-" Butch couldn't finish his sentence. Mojo had already shot them with his laser.

* * *

Bubbles went inside to grab a drink, her sisters had already calmed down. Blossom had finally relaxed and went to join Buttercup in the cool water. She heard the back door open and close. She turned around. It was Blossom. She smiled at her sister and went back to her drink. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Blossom said as she walked towards the door. Bubbles went back outside to join her sister Buttercup.

"Where's Bloss?" she asked.

"At the door." she smiply answered as she sat at the edge of the pool. Just a few seconds and Blossom came outside carrying a bag over her shoulder.

"What's that?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked. Blossom shrugged in response.

"Don't know, it was just there at out doorstep." She knealed and began to intie the string that kept the bag close. Bubbles and Buttercup knealt down beside their sister to peak inside.

Bubbles' face brightened as she gasped, "Puppies!"

* * *

**A/N: dats it for now!**

**Blossom: R&R!**

**Me: or ill DELETE STORY!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A/N: here's chapter 2! hope u guys like it!**

**Blossom: so...?**

**Me: so wat?**

**Blossom: im bored -.-**

**Me: not my prob! Disclaimer!**

**Buttercup: hyperrima doesn't own ppg, rrb, the prof,. mojo, et.! it would've sucked if she did!**

**Me: *mutters* buttercup dies in the end of the story...**

**Buttercup: wat? **

**Me: im the author of the story! carry on... **

**

* * *

**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Stupid-talking-over-sized-brain-monkey... I have no idea what he did to us, but damn it messed with my head! I tried to stand up but failed and fell back down. Though I knew I was moving, but how? Whatever, I'll get my revenge on that monkey. It was pretty dark where I ended up. I couldn't see a thing... what happened to my night vision! Why can't I fly? I growled. He took away our powers! I decided to look around but I hit something hard under me. I guess I was thrown somewhere...? I looked around then-

"Puppies!" I winced at the sound of that. Then suddenly everything was clear. Beside me were a black dog and a blonde one, sleeping. They somehow reminded me of my brothers. I finally looked up but quickly shut my eyes. Damn sunlight was blinding. Next thing that happened someone swiftly grabbed me and the other dogs and was in a death hug! I looked up and saw a girl hugging me to death. Next to her was a raven haired girl and red head, she was kinda pretty with her bikini- WAIT! WHAT! A blonde, black hair, red head! Blue, green, and PINK EYES! I was surrounded by the Powerpuff Girls! I can't believe I just called Blossom PRETTY! That's just gross! How- Oh right Mojo wanted to turn us into puppies... WAIT! That means I'm a dog and these... I looked at the dogs next to me... these puppies are my brothers! No way! I'm going to kill that damn monkey!

"They are so cute!" Bubbles screamed in my ear. Bubbles was happily hugging me and brothers- that were still out cold- Buttercup had a confused look on her face, and my counter-part had a scary scowl on her face. "Can we keep 'em, Bloss?" Bubbles asked. She had puppy-dog face on.

Blossom stopped glaring at me and looked up to her sister, "No, Bubbles."

"Please!" she begged even more. I knew why Mojo turned us into dogs but I'm still gonna kill that ape...

"No, Bubbles, you what happened last we had a pet!"

"B-but- please?" she begged Blossom. I think it lasted five minutes before Blossom gave in.

"Fine, fine! We can keep 'em!" she yelled. Bubbles screamed in joy and hugged us even tighter.

"What?" I turned to the other sister who finally spoke.

"C'mmon, BC, you can hace the black one! A dog for your own!" Blossom said.

Her sister sighed, "Fine." she grabbed Butch his neck, waking him up. It took him a couple of minutes to realize what was happening. He started to fight in Buttercup's arms until he looked at me. I gave him a small nod and he immediatly stopped but still glared at his counter-part.

"Look, Blossom, you can have the one with red eyes! I mean isn't red your favorite color?" Bubbles said handing me to my counter-part. I slightly growled. And wasn't her favorite color pink?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she said. I looked at Boomer and saw him staring at Bubbles. She stood up and hugged my brother.

"C'mmon, they must be hungry!" she zoomed inside her house. I noticed were in their back yard and they had pool. Explians why they're in their swin suits...

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and shrugged and followed their sister. Once inside, I heard musice playing. I looked up at Blossom was singing along. I'll admitt she sang pretty good, but I will never admitt that!

_"I wish today it will rain all day_  
_Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_  
_Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_  
_Praying but I think I'm still an angel away_  
_Angel away, yeah strange in a way_  
_Maybe that is why I chase strangers away"_

Blossom set me down on the floor and looked for something to give me and brothers. Bubbles was probably looking for small bowls to give us water. Buttercup was helping Blossom. I looked at my brothers. Boomer was walking around while Butch was glaring at the kitchen table. Bubbles went over to Boomer and gave a little plastic bowl filled with water. She turned to me and Butch, "You guys can come drink with him, too, ya'... know?" she noticed Butch giving the table an odd look. She turned to Buttercup, "Um, BC, is your dog... okay? He's been giving the kitchen table a mean look?" Buttercup turned around to look at Butch and shrugged. I walked over to Boomer and started drinking. Butch finally came over to us. It suddenly got darker so I looked up and saw Blossom holding a tray of food in her hand. She bent down and placed the the tray of food on the ground. We rushed over, Mojo was too lazy to get us some food. Blossom was singing which, strangely enough, I like the sound of it. I knew it was a hip hop song, since Butch listened to that song, especially since it was Lil' Wayned song.

_"Awe fuck it_  
_Give me that damn bucket_  
_Wh-when I throw this pussy_  
_You better not start duckin_  
_Oh yo_  
_Hit him with the blow_  
_Lo-look out in the crowd_  
_And everybody's yellin' "No!"_  
_Grab him by his locks_  
_And give him some good box_  
_Then hit him below the belt_  
_I wanna give him good top_  
_Top, top_  
_Give him good top_  
_hit him below the belt_  
_I wanna give him good top_  
_1, 2, 3_  
_They yellin 1, 2, 3_  
_I done hit him with that motherfuckin court two piece_  
_Tell'em, tell'em the mouth out_  
_To late to cop out_  
_Give him more head than toothpaste like I locked out"_

They left us while we were eating. How am I supposed to talk to my brothers when I am like this? I heard Boomer bark. I turned to him

He barked again except this time I knew what he was saying, "What're we gonna do?"

I barked at him, "We're gonna see if we can find any weanesses on the girls and use it against them."

"DUH!" Butch said. Blossom came in after a while. She already changed. She was wearing a mini skirt, a red tank top, and black boots. She didn't have a red bow instead she a red hoodie on, her bangs covering her eye brows. She had a fingerless glove on. It was strange. I never imagined Blossom dressing like that. I noticed the stereo was off and she had a red head phones on. She had no sign of pink, well, except for her eyes. She picked me up and we were out the door. She looked down on me.

"We are gonna go buy some stuff for you."

* * *

**A/N: dat's it for now! hope u guys like it!**

**Buttercup: who wouldn't it was awesome!**

**Butch: suck up!**

**Buttercup: so!**

**Me: *mutters* Buttercup will be severly injured in the end of the story...**

**Buttercup: bettr dan dyeing!**

**Blossom: R&R!**

**Me: or i'll DELETE STORY!... oh incase u were wondering. The first song was Fly by NICKI MiNAJ-!- Ft. Rihanna and the second was Knockout by Lil' Wayne Ft. NICKI MINAJ-!- it's hip hop... both...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: heres chp. 3! Oh and yuki, i will put u in da story hopefully in dis chp if not u will in the next chp!**

**Blossom: so wats dis chp about**

**Me: wat makes u think ill tell u?**

**Blossom: u never do!**

**Me: watever... Butch disclaimer!**

**Butch: aw, man... Hyperrima doesn't own ppg, us, etc...**

**Me: on with da story!**

**

* * *

**

"... Or maybe not," Blossom sighed. She was on her way to the store with her dog in her arms. That is until Princess appeared out of no where and demanded for another rematch.

"Listen here you _pathetic _Powerpuff!" Princess pointed a finger at her. "Last time you guys won was because I went easy on you three!" she claimed.

"Whatever floats your boat, Princess." she rolled her eyes. Usually Buttercup will say her line after hers. "Whatever tickles you pickle, Spoiled Princess." Princess tightened her fists and opened her mouth to yell at her enemy when she noticed the dog in her arms.

"Since when did _you _get a puppy!" she yelled. Jealousy taking over her.

"Since today when someone left them in our door step." Blossom answered.

Princess growled, "No fair! I want a doggy! Give me your dog now!" she demanded.

Blossom glared at her, "You're crazy to think I will actually give _my _dog to you!" she kicked Princess into a building. Princess, in her suit, flew toward Blossom and tried to punch her. It didn't happen. "Weakling!" she teased, sticking her tongue out and pointing to her eye.

"Oh, we'll see who _is _the weakling!" she yelled charging towards the red puff. Blossom moved to the side letting Princess crash into a car. Princess flew up to shoot a building with her laser. Rumbles of the building came crashing down. People moved out of the way. There was a girl that didn't hurry off, but was listening to her music and dancing a little. She didn't notice the building coming down. Blossom flew off and grabbed the girl by her shirt and gently let her down on the sidewalk near by. She noticed that she would have been crushed by that building if it wasn't for Blossom. Blossom turned to her and noticed she had purple eyes, which was strange but decided not to ask questions because Princess was still destroying everything in sight. She gave her dog to the girl in front of her.

"Here! Hold him for a sec, thanks!" with that she flew off. The girl looked down and saw a dog in her arms. She fought the urge to scream in joy.

"Powerpuff Blossom's dog." she whispered to herself.

Blossom landed a final kick to Princess sending her down on the ground next to a two police men. They realized it was Princess and drove her home. Blossom sighed and went back down to the girl who was holding her dog. She was in the same place she was before and staring at Blossom's dog. The red puff cleared her throat to get the girl's attention. She looked up at Blossom.

"Um, thanks, for holding my dog." she said. The girl smiled and handed Blossom her dog back.

"No problem, Powerpuff Blossom!" she said.

"Uh, call me Blossom." the girl stared at her before smiling again. "So? What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Yuki!" she said.

"Well nice to meet you, Yuki. I guess I'll see you around." she said before flying off to her house.

* * *

"Where were you?" Buttercup asked. Blossom came in to find Buttercup on the couch playing her Iphone. Bubbles looking at a magazine. The TV was on even though no one was watching. She put her dog down and sat next to Buttercup.

"I was heading to the store to buy a few things for my dog until Princess started messing around." she explained. Buttercup looked up from her phone and nodded at her sister. She put her phone down on the coffee table and started watching TV.

"Can I change the channel?" Blossom asked. Buttercup shrugged, she didn't even like what they were giving in this channel. Blossom picked up the remote and changed the channel to one that plays music. It showed a limo surrounded by girls- Asians, Hispanics, etc.- while a rapper was singing, holding a bottle, he had a white shirt with baggy jeans and a red and white hat.

_"And I wish I could fuck every girl in the world  
I wish I could fuck every girl in the world  
I wish I could fuck every girl in the world  
Young Mula baby,"_

Blossom and Buttercup were singing along, too. Earning weird looks from Bubbles, and Bubbles' and Blossom's dogs. Buttercup's dog watching the TV closely. Bubbles blinked a few times before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"As long as I'm not one of those girls, do whatever pleases you two!" Blossom laughed and put her legs on the coffee table. Bubbles came in the living room holding a bowl full of blueberries.

"Hey, guess what? I have an idea!" Bubbles jumped in her chair eating her fruits.

"And...?" Blossom said not taking her eyes off the TV.

"How 'bout we watch a movie tonight? I mean, it's almost nine and we haven't watched and enjoyed ourselves in a while." Bubbles shrugged, smileing.

Buttercup nodded, "She's right we haven't had Movie Night in a longtime. In fact, we haven't watched a movie since the last Movie Night."

Blossom shrugged and sighed, "Sure. Bubbles you go make the snacks and Buttercup and me will pick out the movie." Bubbles nodded and went back in the kitchen. Buttercup turned off the TV and bent down and opened the cabinet to pick out a movie. Blossom knealt down beside her.

"Okay, so comedy, horror, or romance?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom scoffed, "Romance is so out! I still wonder why we have those!" Buttercup nodded and took out the love sickening movies. Buttercup's dog came up to see what they were looking at and went back to Blossom's dog.

"Uh, I feel like comedy now. You?" Buttercup asked holding a couple of movies of in her hands.

"Same."

"Buttercup wants lemon and salt, right?" Bubbles asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah and me too, BB!"

"'Kay!"

"Grown Ups, Big Daddy, Click, what do ya' wanna watch?" Buttercup asked looking at every movie. Blossom smirked, followed by Buttercup.

"MR. DEEDS!" they both yelled.

"Mr. Deeds? I love that movie!" Bubbles squealed from the kitchen.

'Ya' know I never knew we had so much in common with the puffs.' Boomer said.

'I know right! I mean they like Lil' Wayne! I never really thought a GIRL will like hip hop!' Butch barked.

'Why's that?' Brick asked.

'Hip hop's kinda... dirty?' Butch said unsure.

'Yeah, they even like Mr. Deeds! That movies funny!' Boomer barked.

'Yeah, but since we know they like hip hop and comedy movies, how's that gonna help us destroy them?' Butch asked. His brothers were silent.

'We'll see soon,' Brick answered, thought he was unsure himself.

"Okay, Bubbles we'll be waiting for you upstairs in my room, while Buttercup and me will the get the movie ready!" Blossom yelled to Bubbles. She then grabbed Brick to go upstairs.

'Great, we go with them!' Brick rolled his eyes.

'Hey, at least we get to see the movie.' Boomer said.

'True...' Buttercup grabbed Butch and headed to Blossom's room. Boomer waited for Bubbles to finish the snacks. Bubbles came out holding nachos and bowls full of popcorn and sodas.

"C'mmon, let's go up to Blossom's room." she smiled at Boomer. Boomer happily went upstairs with Bubbles next to him. I was actually the first time he went upstairs since he got here. Bubbles pushed open the door to find Blossom and Buttercup laughing rolling around the floor.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed when we walked in was Brick and Butch with wide eyes for some reason. I noticed they were staring at something. I followed their gazes and found Blossom and Buttercup wrestling and laughing in really short shorts and a bra... WAIT! WHAT! Blossom and Buttercup in shorts and a bra! I silently laughed, Brick and Butch must've been blushing if they were Rowdyruff forms. Seeing girls undressing right in front of them! And Blossom was in a skirt earlier, she must've taken it off and put on shorts. FUNNY! I have no idea why I thought this was funny, maybe because this must've been emberassing to my brothers...? I heard Bubbles sigh.

"Hurry up and get changed, already." her voice sounded as if this a normal routine. Lucky her... HEY! I'm a thirteen year old boy! I have my dreams! I heard Blossom and Buttercup laugh again.

"What's the hurry?" Blossom asked smiling.

"What if someone sees you guys? It almost happened last time! When the Rowdyruff Boys broke in our house a few months ago! You guys were in your underwear!" my brothers' and my attention was turned to Bubbles.

'Man couldn't we have arrived earlier that day!' I heard Brick say. That shocked me, I actually expected that from Butch not from Brick. But I guess I don't my brothersthat much.

"Hey, don't act like we were the only ones in our underwear!" Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Whatever." she said grabbing some clothes from Blossom's drawer. Her sister shrugged and put on a random shirt they found. Blossom's bed was pretty big so all of us could fit. Bubbles came back with her Pj's and sat down next to Blossom. Blossom pressed play and the movie started

After the movie was done it was almost eleven so Bubbles picked me up and went to her room. As I expected her room was a light shade of blue. She went to sleep in her bed with next to her.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

The movie was great, funny, especially when Blossom a comment about it. She was funny, too. And I'll admitt she has a... nice body...? Though that was one of the akwardest moments of my life, but one of the best. Blossom sat down in her bed and place the movie on the night stand. I jumped on her, she didn't mind, I guess. She got under her covers and went to sleep. I slept right next to her.

* * *

**A/N: kay soooo yeah. i didn't like dis chp so much but oh well! and just to make things clear... dont get the wrong idea about Buttercup and Blossom. they're sisters! so yeah dats something dey do in a sisterly way...?**

**Blossom: R&R! **

**Me: or I DELETE STORY! oh and somehow put yuki in da chp! nxt chp there will be more of her... maybe i have 2 c wat 2 write nxt...**


End file.
